In The Middle of the Night
by GoodToKnow
Summary: Post Season Eight. Jackie runs from her boyfriend right into the arms of her ex. Warning Kelso is not a great guy in this story. JH
1. Two Fights

_Please tell me what you think. I haven't abandoned my other story, this one just came to me, so I thought I would throw it out there and see what kind of response I get. If I don't get good reviews, I'll give up on it._

**Two Fights**

**July 4, 1980**

**2:30 a.m.**

Jackie Burkhart had never been so terrified in her life. There was only one place where she had ever felt safe, and she was running there as fast as her small legs would carry her. Behind her, in the distance she could hear his feet slapping the pavement and his drunken yells, but she never looked back.

**20 minutes earlier**

"Michael, we need to go." Jackie stamped her foot in impatience. They had come from their shared apartment in Chicago to visit the old gang. All of them had gone out to dinner and then a bar, but Fez, Jackie, and Kelso were the only one's left. Jackie was tired, and drunk, just like her boyfriend, and she just wanted to go back to her house so they could sleep it off before the annual Forman barbecue the next day.

The bar had closed ten minutes earlier, and Jackie was on the verge of becoming very pissed off. She stepped out into the night to have a cigarette, a habit she had picked up at the Nordstrom's where she was currently doing an internship. By the time she had stomped out her cigarette, Kelso and Fez still hadn't left the bar.

"Oh Michael, that's it!" She exclaimed to herself, past frustrated at this point, she yanked the door open, and stormed back into the seedy little hole in the wall, and that's when she saw him sucking face with some slut. She wasn't shocked, which in itself surprised her at first. She was angry and hurt, and she felt like a moron for putting her faith in Michael Kelso once again. More than anything she was humiliated.

"Michael." She was towering over him, but he just looked up at her a little bit dazed.

"Hey, baby, this is Sheila. She's got great lips." Jackie had had it.

"Good bye Michael, I'm through!" And she stormed out of the bar. It didn't take long for him to come after her, and she realized he was laughing at her. She couldn't believe the nerve of this jerk, laughing at her, Jackie Burkhart. She spun on her heel and got right in his face.

"What is so funny, Michael." He sobered up, but she could see the anger rising in his eyes too. Lately, he had been different when he drank, meaner, less considerate of her feelings. Sometimes he said things that really hurt her, and she braced herself for another one of his inebriated verbal attacks.

"Just the look on your face, beautiful, that's all." She was pissed. This was not how she had planned to spend her night. Kelso tried to pull her in for a kiss, and she slapped him, as hard as she could.

"Don't you ever touch me again. Ever." Jackie was almost surprised she hadn't breathed fire. The old Kelso would have looked down at her like an injured puppy, but this Kelso, this mean, drunk Kelso she hardly recognized got mad. He grabbed the wrist of the hand she had smacked him with pulling her flush to his body, and ramming his lips against hers. Her wrist twisted painfully under his grasp and she cried out in pain.

"Michael let go of me!" She tried to wrench her wrist from his big hand, and when that didn't work she threw herself into him hoping to knock him off balance. It worked a little too well. When he went flying off the curb of the sidewalk they had been standing on, he released her in surprise. She had been straining against him, and she fell into the street cracking her cheek bone hard against the curb. He hurried over to help her up.

"Oh, baby. Are you ok, I'm so sorry." But she pulled away from him eyeing him warily, which only served to reignite his anger. "Damn, Jackie, it's your won damn fault." He cursed under his breath. She began walking down the sidewalk.

"Whatever, Michael, I'm sick of this shit, you stay with Fez, I'm going home." She had been so surprised when he spun her around, his strong fingers digging painfully into her sides.

"You're not going anywhere, we need to talk about this."

"There's nothing to talk about you drunken man-slut." She never saw it coming. Never in a million years would she have expected Michael Kelso to slap her. But he brought his hand back hitting her on her already throbbing face so hard, the force of it threw her tiny body away from him.

That's when the adrenaline kicked in. She had run like hell praying the whole way the door she was running to wouldn't be locked.

**2:30 a.m. **

**Eric Forman's House**

Jackie barreled down the familiar back steps, she flung herself at the door, pushing it open, and she slammed it behind her, sliding the lock into place with a quiet click. Not two seconds later Kelso slammed his entire body weight into the door.

"God damnit, you bitch, open the fucking door!" He screamed at her through the glass. She backed away tears streaming down her face, slowly walking to the little hallway where Hyde's room was. She leaned against the cool cinder block wall and slid down it. Jackie curled into herself her hands over her ears and she hummed softly, trying to block out the obscenities her boyfriend was screaming at her through the door.

Hyde rolled out of bed with a groan. Some one was screaming. Loudly. _Christ, who the hell is that? _He tried to shake off his drowsiness and the effects of the alcohol he had consumed with his friends that evening. He silently thanked God for small favors that the Forman's were out of town until tomorrow morning. The yelling was getting louder, and he could hear something else too, some one singing that stupid song from _The Wizard of Oz_. He opened his door and heard Kelso screaming, but saw Jackie, all curled up, blood all over her hands, holding her face against her knees, singing softly

"We represent the Lollipop Guild, the Lollipop Guild, the Lollipop Guild, and in the name of the Lollipop Guild, we wish to welcome you to Munchkinland…"

He kneeled down in front of Jackie and put his hands gently over hers. She looked up at him, and whimpered. He was shocked at the sight of her. She had a huge gash across one cheekbone, which was apparently where all the blood had come from. He could already see a bruise forming around it, and it looked like it needed to be cleaned. Her lip was busted open, but that injury didn't look too bad. Ever so gently he pulled her hands from her ears and lowered them.

"Jackie, what's going on, did Kelso do this to you?" He knew it was important to stay calm, but inside his blood was boiling. _That drunken bastard._ They had all noticed the mean streak he had picked up since he and Jackie had moved to Chicago, and Hyde had noticed that he had been particularly cruel to his small girlfriend ever since their arrival earlier that day. Slowly she nodded her head, but before he could move she put her hand out.

"Steven…I made him mad, though. And when I fell on the sidewalk, it wasn't really his fault." Hyde had no idea what she was talking about but he nodded as though he did. She was obviously intoxicated, he could practically smell the alcohol wafting off of her. Gently he took her into his arms, carried her into his room, and placed her on his cot. He could tell that she was terrified, and Kelso practically breaking down the door in the background wasn't helping.

"Jackie, baby, I want you to get under the blanket. When I leave, you need to reach over and lock the door, ok? Don't open it until I come back for you, can you do that?" She nodded up at him, and he saw pooled in her eyes all the trust that he had thrown away more than a year ago. He leaned over a pressed a kiss to her forehead. "It'll be ok, Jacks. It's going to be fine." Again she nodded with complete trust in him. He walked out of the room, and heard her lock the door behind him.

**2:40 a.m.**

Kelso was still pounding at the door, and cursing at Jackie, but he seemed to have lost some of his intensity. When he looked up to see Hyde standing at the other side of the door he completely sobered up. He had never seen his friend so pissed before, and he suddenly had the urge to run away. _Why did this always happen?_

It seemed like lately all he and Jackie did was fight. He cheated on her, she found out, she insulted him, and they made each other's lives hell. Despite that he loved her, and the thought of losing her forever was unbearable. Though if it came down to having to fight Hyde for her, he knew he'd have to walk away. Hyde would totally kick his ass.

Hyde opened the back door, and Kelso pushed past him, looking around the basement for Jackie. Not finding her, he whirled on Hyde.

"Where the hell is she?" Hyde was trying his best to keep himself from killing one of his oldest friends. It was getting harder by the second.

"She's scared man, what the hell did you do to her?" Hyde's voice was quiet, but through his anger, Kelso caught every word.

"It's none of your damn business, Hyde. Tell me where the hell my girlfriend is so I can take her with me." Hyde shook his head.

"No way, man. You're not going any where with her tonight. You need to go somewhere and sleep it off, you can come back in the morning and talk to her, if she wants to see you." Kelso looked at him incredulously.

"No fucking way am I leaving my girlfriend here for the night with you. That slut will probably jump on you the minute I'm gone." Hyde lost it; before he even knew what he was doing he had hit Kelso in the face. Kelso hit the cement floor.

"Ow, my eye! Damnit Hyde!" But Hyde had had enough of his drunk, bastard of a friend. He picked Kelso up, and threw him out the back door.

"Go sober up you ass hole. Don't come back here until you have." He locked the door, and turned to his bedroom. _Now what to do with Jackie._


	2. Now and Then

_I own nothing. Thank you for all of your reviews, they were very encouraging. I hope you like this chapter. Let me know what you think!_

**Now and Then**

**March 16, 1980**

**Chicago**

Jackie stood nervously in front of her ex boyfriends door. She shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot, cursing herself for not wearing more practical shoes. She had wanted to look her best when she arrived, to ask him for a favor. Hesitantly, she raised her hand to knock on the door but before she could, she heard yelling him from inside the third floor apartment.

"Damnit, Brooke!" Kelso screamed, and something hit the door. Jackie jumped back in surprise. She had never heard such anger in his voice before. She hadn't seen him much in the last year, he had moved to Chicago, and had a child. But she had always assumed that things with him and Brooke had been good. It seemed, now that she had been wrong. It was now silent in the apartment, so she decided to take a chance. Quietly she knocked on the door.

She hardly recognized him when he opened the door. His hair was unwashed, his face was unshaven, and he looked exhausted. Jackie smiled at him hesitantly.

"Michael? I was wondering, if um…maybe could I stay here awhile?" Kelso looked at her with a look of surprise. He could see that she had been crying, probably all day, and with out hesitation he enfolded her in a warm hug.

"What's up? Are you ok?" He pulled her into his relatively tidy apartment, and sat her on his couch. He waited patiently as she explained that she had left Point Place in the middle of the night. She had called a cab, after leaving notes for Donna and Fez on the kitchen counter. Things just weren't working out in her relationship with Fez, she didn't love him, and she was afraid that all the two of them were going to do was ruin their friendship.

Then there was her 'friendship' with Steven. The two of them had once again started the subtle flirting that had already led them down the road to heartache. Jackie needed to get out of Point Place, before she made any more mistakes. She needed some time to get away and re-evaluate, so she could figure out what it was she wanted from her life.

"You're the only person I know who's not living in Point Place. I just thought maybe I could stay here for a while until I figure everything out, I mean if you don't mind?" Kelso looked at her warmly.

"Of course you can stay here. I have an extra room, it was Betsy's but…" his sentence trailed off, and Jackie looked at him with concern.

"What's happened, Michael?" He sighed, not knowing where to start, or how to explain that there was nothing he could do to keep from losing his daughter forever.

"Brooke's getting married…and the guy lives in California. Brooke and Betsy are going to move out there…and he…he's going to adopt Betsy." Jackie's heart broke for him, and she pulled him to her shoulder and let him cry there.

**July 4, 1980**

**Eric Forman's House**

**2:45 a.m.**

Jackie sat on Hyde's bed rocking herself back and forth, her arms wrapped around her knees pulled up under her chin. She tried to ignore the things being yelled out in the other room, by thinking of the day she had moved in with her boyfriend.

Jackie hadn't noticed it right away, but Kelso had changed. This man wasn't the boy she had grown up with. The loss of his daughter and the depression he felt about it had made him drown his sorrows in alcohol. He became angrier, mostly with himself for not fighting Brooke more, for believing her when she told him he would never be a good enough father, for signing the papers that allowed Brooke to denote the title of Betsy's father on a different man.

The yelling in the other room had ceased, and she heard a soft knock on the door, and Hyde's voice calling her name. She got up off of the cot, and pain shot through her hips. She walked to the door and opened it, standing back awkwardly as Hyde walked into the room. It had been a long time since she had been in this small room, alone with him. He sat on the cot and rested his head in his hands. Jackie could hardly stand up her hips were hurting her so bad, so she leaned gently on a dresser across the room, trying not to wince in pain. Finally he looked up at her.

"Jackie, what the hell is going on with you guys?" Silent tears began flowing down her cheeks again. She didn't know where to start. Hyde stood up and crossed the room to her, but when he enfolded her in his arms, she flinched, and he stood back to look at her.

"What's wrong?' He asked her tenderly, but she just gestured to her aching hips. Hyde lifted her gently and laid her small body on his cot. He looked up into her eyes, and again was struck by the trust there.

"Jackie, I'm going to pull your clothes off ok? I want to see where you're hurt." She nodded at him, still having said nothing since he had returned to the room. He leaned down, gently unbuttoning her pants, and slid them off her tiny legs, and had to suck in a breath to keep himself from audibly gasping.

Jackie's hips were peppered in bruises. Finger and hand shaped bruises. They were obviously fresh, and he guessed that she had gotten them during her altercation with Kelso earlier that evening. He looked at Jackie's face once again, tearing his eyes from the ugly bruising covering her hips and torso. She was looking at the bruises, and now sobs were issuing from her throat.

"He didn't mean to, he was drunk…and I went to walk away from him and he grabbed me…I just think, I think he didn't know how rough he was being." Hyde didn't care how drunk Kelso was; he had no right to leave marks like this on his girlfriend. Hyde slid up on the cot so he was right nest to Jackie's face.

"How did you hurt your cheek?" She reached up to touch the gash, but he stopped her. It didn't look like she needed stitches, but he was sure her beautiful face would carry a scar. He would wait until the morning and get Mrs. Forman's opinion.

She sniffed and began speaking, she told him how they had argued, and she had slapped Kelso. Hyde wasn't surprised that Jackie had caught Kelso cheating, he was surprised, however, that she had actually confronted him about it. He was relieved that Kelso hadn't purposely caused the gash on her face, but quickly became angry again when she told him Kelso had slapped her. He wasn't really sure how to handle the situation, but his first instinct was to protect Jackie, so he was going to go with that.

"Jackie, baby, you have blood all over you. I'm going to go get a washcloth so I can clean you up, ok? Just wait here." She nodded, completely trusting him, and he felt angry, suddenly. She shouldn't trust him. He had repeatedly hurt her, and yet she felt safe with him. He didn't deserve that. He was even angrier that he had chased her into a relationship with Kelso; that was obviously destroying both of his friends. If only he had told her everything that night almost five months before. He stood up and went upstairs to get something to clean Jackie up with.

By the time he had cleaned Jackie's face and hands, she seemed to have relaxed a lot more.

"Thank you Steven." She said quietly after he had given her one of his shirts to wear. He smiled; it was nice to hear her call him that.

"Anything for you, doll" he replied, shrugging hit off. He sat next to her again on the cot.

"No, don't act like it's nothing. It means something to me that when I need help or I'm in trouble, I can come to you." She snuggled into his side, and something in him rejoiced. He had so missed the feeling of her there with him. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder reassuringly.

"Look you can sleep in here, I'll go out on the couch, ok?" He pushed her back under the covers, and she smiled sleepily up at him. "Good night, baby." He whispered as he closed the door behind him. It felt so nice to have her here with him. He sighed when he thought about Kelso. He didn't want to think about what was going to happen tomorrow. He felt bad for his friend, he knew that he had had a rough couple of months, and he couldn't imagine losing a child that way. But that didn't make it ok for him to treat his girl like crap.

Hyde lay on the little couch, trying to get comfortable, and finally he drifted off. He got the best nights sleep he had had in five months. The next morning he tried to convince himself that it wasn't because Jackie was there in the house with him again.


	3. The Night in Question

_As always I own absolutely nothing. Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews, I really appreciate them. If you like this chapter as well, feel free to leave more!_

**The Night in Question**

**March 15, 1980**

**Point Place Wisconsin**

_Damnit_. Jackie was angry. She and Fez had had another argument about their sex life, and she just wasn't sure how much more she could take. Every time they tried to get intimate, she felt sick to her stomach. After that afternoon's encounter, she had to admit that just maybe Fez wasn't her perfect guy.

Not that she didn't enjoy spending time with him. They had fun. Shoe shopping, candy shopping, he even watched her girly movies. But those attributes only seemed to be a part of the problem. She just couldn't get turned on by a candy eating shoe-shopping partner. Something was going to have to change

Angrily she stomped into the basement, hoping to find Donna. Her best friend was supposed to be visiting the Forman's for spring break from UW. But a quick sweep of the basement let her know that there was no one there but her degenerate ex boyfriend.

Though the two of them were some what civil with each other, she knew that she couldn't tell him about Fez, he would only laugh at her and make her feel worse. She determined that she would just have to wait for Donna, so she threw herself onto the couch to watch TV to pass the time.

Hyde watched her in mild amusement. When she had come through the door, he knew she was debating whether or not it was worth it to wait for some one else to join them. He knew she didn't like to be alone with him, but he secretly relished in their time spent together, and so was happy when she decided to stay.

"So…you're staying then?" He asked snarkily. She tossed him a look of pure loathing and he put up his hands in defeat. "I was just asking, jeeze. Calm down, princess." They sat in silence for a few minutes, until Jackie embarked on one of, what Hyde liked to refer to as, her 'sighing fits'. She sighed quietly, counted to ten, and then sighed again, this time slightly louder. She would carry on like this until some one finally got so annoyed they asked her what was wrong. She knew he would take the bait; it was just a matter of how long she would have to wait. Finally, he couldn't take it any more.

"Jackie" he said through gritted teeth, "is something wrong?" She looked at him with eyes so full of hate it made him flinch.

"Yes, something is wrong. Everything is wrong." A single tear slid down her face, and she stood up, ready to walk out of the basement. She had wanted him to ask, but now that he had she didn't think she could tell him her problems. Something made him stand up, too, and in two steps he closed the distance between them. He spun her around so he could see her face.

"Jackie…if you need to talk about it…" She was almost grateful, he could see it floating in her eyes, but then she turned cold and pushed his hands away with unadulterated malice.

"What the hell do you care, _Hyde_?" The venom she used when she spit out his name was like a slap to his face. For a minute he felt as though he couldn't breathe. He was going to tell her that he _did _care, that he would _always_ care, but she continued before he could start.

"Don't pretend like you give a damn about me, or my problems with Fez. I know you…you're just looking for a way to burn me. Don't worry I think the ultimate burn was bringing home a _stripper-wife_, and you've already done that, so congratulations." He winced at the pain in her words. Even worse, he knew that it was his fault that she felt that pain. He tried to remain cool, though he was starting to get angry with her unprovoked accusations.

"Look, Jackie. Both of us made mistakes, ok? I would have never gone to Vegas if you hadn't been a hotel room with Kelso! So quite acting like this is all my fault!" She stepped closer to him so that her face was inches from his, and she spoke her next words in a whisper.

"I wouldn't have gone to Chicago, if you hadn't said _'have a nice trip'_, because let me tell you that's every girl's dream, to hear those words out of the mouth of the man she loves rather than 'yes Jackie, I love you and want to be with you', have a nice trip was a great choice." Hyde couldn't help it. He was getting angrier by the second, and he just wanted to grab her by the shoulders and shake her. He looked down into the brunette's face.

"Well I wouldn't have said that if you weren't trying to trap me into marriage by lying to me about leaving town, Jackie. And contrary to popular belief, you aren't all that innocent, now are you? You did kiss Kelso in Chicago!" She stepped back as though he had slapped her, and then she spoke quietly,

"How did you know…" he looked at her, anger all over his features, and once again closed the gap between them.

"He told me, Jackie, he's a good friend." She shuddered, but then looked at him with fire in her eyes once more. She stepped back from him, so she could think with out the smell of him invading her senses.

"I'm sorry, that I kissed Kelso. I really am. But we weren't together, and I didn't think you wanted me." She looked down as she spoke the next words. "But you had _sex_ with someone when I had done nothing, but be a good friend to Kelso, a trait you seem to value in Kelso but not in me." She looked at him again; this time tears sliding down her cheeks. "And I forgave you." A part of him softened at this. She had forgiven him, and he remembered clearly the pain that he had felt the day he had seen the look on her face, when she found out he cheated on her. Then he remembered something else, and he stepped towards her again.

"Ya but you made me jump through hoops for you, you made me compete with Kelso…and you said you didn't love me." The last six words were almost a whisper. She looked up at him, tears streaming from her eyes. She was now positioned between him in the wall; she couldn't back up any further.

"Steven…I'm sorry that I couldn't decide between you and Kelso. I was afraid of my feelings for you…I was afraid that I needed you more than you needed me. You never made me feel like you needed me…but" she sobbed softly and he absentmindedly reached out to wipe the tears away that were coursing down her cheeks "Steven…I always loved you…even now, after everything…I love you still." She reached for the doorknob, but before she could open it, he had picked her up and slammed her against he wall, his mouth desperately seeking solace in hers.

She wrapped her legs around his waist, and returned his kiss just as passionately. Her tears were now all over his face as well. All he could think were the words _she still loves me_. He pulled away from her kiss to look into her eyes.

"Jackie…I should have told you everyday, baby…I need you…I need you." With that she pulled him closer and he turned from the wall and carried her to his room.


	4. Independence Day

_I own nothing. I have to content myself with imagining I do. Thank you for your encouraging reviews, I love to get your feed back._

**Independence Day**

**Steven Hyde's Bedroom**

**9:00 a.m.**

Jackie woke up to the smell of freshly brewed coffee filling the room. Hyde sat in front of her a mug wrapped in his hands. He smiled down at her sleepy form, proffering her the warm drink. She accepted it gratefully, and sat up to drink it.

"How you feeling this morning?" He asked, the concern she had seen last night still etched on his rugged features. She knew already that she was going to regret what she was going to say, but she couldn't keep the words from coming out of her mouth.

"…my face hurts." He chuckled and came back with the quip she expected.

"Ya, it's killing me too." She smiled at him. Then he saw concern come over her.

"Does it look really bad? Do you think…is it bad?" He put a reassuring hand on her knee, and felt her shiver slightly under the intimate touch.

"Nah, you're just as gorgeous as ever." He took her empty mug and set it on the dresser. "Come on," he offered her his hand to help her up from the cot. "Mrs. Forman is home, and she wants to take a look at you."

**11:30 a.m.**

After having Mrs. Forman clean the wound on her face, Jackie had taken a nice warm shower. She didn't have any clothes with her, and her clothing from last night was stained in blood. Mrs. Forman told her she could borrow something out of Laurie's closet, as she had left quite a few articles of clothing behind the last time she had left town.

After finding a yellow sundress and some white cork wedge heels, Jackie finished her hair and borrowed Mrs. Forman's makeup. After she had determined that her face looked as natural as it was going to be, she turned to the bruising that had sprung up over night on her wrist. As she was working to cover it she heard some one clear their voice behind her. She turned to see Hyde standing in the doorway.

"What are you doing?" He asked as she attempted to hide the bruised and swollen wrist behind her back. He was too quick for her though, and quickly but gently grabbed her forearm, careful to avoid the bruising on her wrist. He sighed when he saw it, but helped her to put the cover up over the bruising, knowing that an argument wouldn't make it go away.

Once they were done, she gave herself another quick glance in the mirror, and he saw her face fall. Usually when Jackie looked in a mirror she was nothing but thrilled, so this reaction confused and worried him. He tentatively put a hand on her shoulder, and she whirled into his embrace. He held her as she cried against him.

"Jackie, what's wrong?" Finally she calmed her agitated breathing, but still she wouldn't look at him. Eventually she spoke.

"Menago." He had no idea what that meant. He pulled her away from his chest, and tilted her chin so he could look in her eyes.

"What? I couldn't hear you while you were inhaling my shirt and trying to talk at the same time." She gave him a tearful grin.

"I'm an…ugo." She said softly. He was angry at this.

"Jackie, I'm not sure how many times I have heard someone say you are the most beautiful girl in Wisconsin, but it was a lot." He paused, "Of course it was you who said it every time, but that doesn't make it any less true." He softened his tone and looked into her eyes. "You're the most beautiful girl I have ever met. Don't ever forget that." Gently he ran his hand over the now healing cut, and then continued. "This will heal, but even with it, you're the most beautiful girl in any room." He was rewarded for his kind sentiment with a squeeze, and then she flounced down stairs to help with the party preparations.

**1:00** **p.m.**

The Annual Forman Barbecue was in full swing. Jackie had spent most of it in the kitchen, helping Mrs. Forman prepare burgers and potato salad and similar barbecue food. Donna, Eric, and Fez had come from Fez's apartment, where all three had stayed last night. Donna had been living with Fez for the summer, since Bob had sold their house before New Year's.

Jackie decided that it was time to face her friends. Donna had already talked to her about the fight with Kelso, as he had shown up at her and Fez's apartment at around 4:00 a.m. Jackie was nervous. She didn't know what she would say to her so recently ex boyfriend once he arrived. She truly hoped their friendship could survive this.

She stepped out into the summer air, and felt the sweet smelling wind embrace her like a lover. She sighed contentedly. She looked around, and concluded that Hyde had been right. She was most definitely the prettiest girl here, even with her marred face. The thought cheered her up considerably.

Jackie had just taken a seat at the picnic table between Donna and Fez when Kelso arrived, sweeping the gathering, as though searching for something lost. Once his eyes found Jackie, he hurried to her. She felt herself stiffen, but before she could get too nervous, she felt Hyde behind her. He didn't have to say anything; she could just sense it was him there to lend her his courage.

"Jackie" Kelso said breathlessly. She could tell by looking at him that he hadn't slept, and his remorse was written all over his face. This made her feel better about the situation. "Can I talk to you, um in the basement?" His voice was calm, but his eyes pleaded for an answer in the affirmative. She stood up, and felt Hyde place a hand on the small of her back, and he murmured in her ear,

"I'll listen at the top of the stairs…if you need anything…" she nodded, grateful for his protective streak. She followed Kelso down the stairs to the basement and to the couch. After a palpable silence, she decide she would have to be the one to break the ice.

"Michael…I love you. But I think after last night, it would be better if you and I just called it quits. This isn't working, and you…you need to take some time to move on, or go after Brooke and Betsy…you need closure." Kelso reached out to touch her, and she allowed him to take her hand.

"Jackie, I'm so sorry for last night. I don't know…" he sobbed brokenly, and she took his head against her chest, forcibly reminded of the day she had moved in with him. "I just don't know what's wrong with me." He continued. Jackie tried her best to soothe him. Once he was calm, he stood and looked down at her. "Are you sure…Jackie you make me…want to try to be better…It just gets hard…but I love you." She smiled up at him, tears stinging in her eyes. She stood too and took his hands in hers.

"I'm sorry, Michael. I love you, but after last night, I just can't be with you any more." He nodded dejectedly and left.

Jackie wilted and fell softly onto the couch. Hyde came down to see that she was still there, but decided that if she needed him she would come fine him. For now, she would probably want to be alone. So he headed out to rejoin the barbecue.

**March 15, 1980**

**10:00 p.m.**

**Eric Forman's Basement**

_In the aftermath of their lovemaking, Jackie felt tingly all over. She watched Hyde asleep on the cot beside her that they had just rechristened. She felt so happy to be back beside him. Yet something was wrong, she felt a nagging sensation in her stomach._

_As much as she loved Steven Hyde, their last break up had devastated her. In the beginning, she had felt so lost with him. But it wasn't until she realized why it was so hard that she had decided to make some changes in her life. Losing Hyde had been so hard; because he was the only thing she had in her life. She had no job, she wasn't going to school, she had no real family. Hyde had been the only dependable thing in her life, and as much as she loved him, she couldn't go back to that._

_She needed to find something in her life that was for her. Not something that she had to depend on other people to have, but something she could create and be proud of because it was hers. Gently, she detangled herself from his grasp. Leaning over the bed she kissed him softly on the forehead. She got dressed quietly, and then found some paper to write him a note._

_Steven, _

_I know this won't make much sense to you, but I need to leave. I couldn't wait for you to wake up, because I knew I wouldn't be able to leave if I faced you while you were awake. I need you to know that I love you, but this is something I need to do for myself. I hope that you can forgive me at some point for this. Please try to understand, baby. I'll call you when I'm settled._

_I love you always,_

_Jackie_

_She had taken her perfume bottle and lightly sprayed the paper, and tucked it under his pillow. _

_Then she walked to her apartment to pack._

**July 4, 1980**

**5:00 p.m.**

**The Forman Basement**

Hyde walked down stairs to find Jackie fast asleep on the couch. Gently he lifted her head, sat on the couch resting her head in his lap. She looked like an angel when she was sleeping. He was fairly certain that she was the most beautiful girl in the world. Gently he combed his fingers through her hair. As much as it hurt him by leaving that night five months ago, he had come to understand her reasoning. He couldn't help but be proud of her. For now he was content to wait for her. To wake up. To come home.


	5. The Favor

_Sorry it's been a while. I had exams last week at school, and have been busy with various things for the last couple of weeks. I'm going to try to be fairly regular with my updates though. As always, I own nothing but my silly thoughts. Please review, it means so much to me._

**The Favor**

**The Forman Kitchen**

**July 5, 1980**

"Thank you so much, Kathy, I really appreciate this, I'll see you next Monday." Jackie hung up the phone, relieved that she had such an understanding boss. She joined Eric at the kitchen table, grabbing a piece of toast off the plate in the middle of it as she sat down.

"So, dear, your boss gave you more time?" Mrs. Forman directed the question at Jackie as she set a plate of scrambled eggs on the table alongside the toast and bacon she had already prepared for the four teenagers she was expecting for breakfast.

"Ya, she was really great. Kathy has helped me so much since I started working at Nordstrom's. She helped me get my promotion. She gave me a whole week's vacation to figure everything out, which should be more than enough time, I hope." Turning to Eric she asked, "What time is Donna getting here?" Eric was clearly unconcerned with whether or not his girlfriend made it for breakfast, as he was busily piling as much food on his plate as possible. He looked up at Jackie, and answered her after gulping down a huge mouthful of food.

"I'm not sure, but I'm eating as much as possible while we're home for break. I love Donna…but she can't cook." And with that, he continued to shove food down his throat.

Jackie finished her small portion of eggs and then stood from the table. "Thanks so much Mrs. Forman, breakfast was great, I'm going to go see if I can find Steven."

**April 21, 1980**

**Jackie and Kelso's Apartment**

Jackie stared at the phone on the table in front of her. It was so easy. Ten numbers. It would be so easy to lift the phone and dial them. Ten little numbers. She reached for the phone when

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

After Jackie calmed her now racing heart, she managed to pick up the phone and hold it to her ear, in her startled state, she completely forgot to say 'hello'.

There was silence. Then a voice she knew so well said, "Hello?" Unconsciously Jackie let out a sigh. The voice spoke again, "Jackie?" She started and finally was able to break her silence.

"Steven."

**July 5, 1980**

**Eric Forman's Basement**

Hesitantly, Jackie knocked on Hyde's door. She was unsure of how she should act around him. After everything that had happened over the last six months, it seemed that now they were in a kind of relationship limbo. They weren't together, but they loved each other. Well she loved him, and the last few days seemed to indicate that at the very least he cared for her. Everything had been left unspoken, and Jackie hated that. Talking about it, however, would have been too difficult. And now she needed a favor.

"Steven?" She said softly, hoping that he was already awake.

"Mmhmm." She took that as an invitation to enter his little room, and so she gently pushed the door open. He lay on his cot; curly head buried face down in his pillow. On the dresser next to the bed sat his signature glasses. Looking around the little room, a flood of feelings surged within her. Looking back, she couldn't believe how much they had loved each other when they were so young. And yet she still loved him, even after all that had happened. She thought that might mean something.

She reached out, lightly placing a hand on his shoulder, "Steven?" she asked again. He turned his face and shot her a sleepy grin.

"Good morning." He mumbled. She couldn't help but smile.

**April 21, 1980**

**Jackie and Kelso's Apartment**

She heard his breath catch on the other end. Her mind raced. He hadn't expected her. He was calling for Kelso. Who must have told him that she worked on Mondays. But today had been a special day. That's why she had wanted to call him. Today.

"Steven?" She tried again, this time her voice was stronger. Now that she knew he hadn't really called for her, it was easier to remove the feeling from her voice.

"Um ya, hey…Jackie. I was just calling…I'm trying to get a hold of…um is Kelso there?" And there it was. He hadn't really wanted her at all. She nodded before remembering that he couldn't see her.

"Ya, he's in the shower, actually, do you want me to um…should I have him call you back…Steven?" He was silent for a minute, and she mentally kicked her self for the repeated use of his first name, instead of the less intimate 'Hyde'.

"Jackie…how are things with you?" She couldn't help but smile to herself. He cared. He still cared about her.

"Well, I was actually going to call you today. I got promoted, I'm going to be a buyer for Nordstrom's Chicago." She couldn't help the pride that she knew pervaded her voice. Her boss had told her she had been the first personal shopper since she had been there to be hired and promoted all in one month. It was the first time that Jackie had had something to be proud of other than her looks. She had worked hard, and she was good at her job, and the best part was that her bosses had noticed.

"Wow, Jacks, that's great." And his tone had a definite softness to it now. She felt even more confidant now.

"Ya it is…I think…this was good for me, I'm really happy here and with my job…" but he cut her off before she could finish.

"Well that's great, it's good that you left then. Look I've been thinking, you're right. This was a good thing. I mean what happened…it was a mistake, you know. It's good that you left." He said again, finishing his thought lamely. But it was enough. The night they had shared was the only thing that got her through the separation from the ones she loved and from her home. She had thought, some where in her mind, that she was working for them, that her time in here in Chicago was her way of contributing to their future. Now she understood that the birth of the future she was holding on to so desperately had been nothing more than a one night stand for him.

"Oh." She said softly, and feeling there was really nothing more to say she hung up the phone, and broke down in tears.

**July 5, 1980**

**Steven Hyde's Bedroom**

"What's up, Jackie?" Unabashed, he stood from the cot in nothing but his boxers. He grabbed a dirty t-shirt from the floor, and pulled a pair of jeans from a dresser drawer. Hyde pulled them on and turned to hear her answer. She realized she was staring at him with her mouth open, but she recovered herself, she hoped before he had noticed.

"Um, I was wondering if I could have…a kind of big favor?" He looked her over lecherously, and stepped toward her.

"What kind of favor Jackie?" She grinned despite herself.

"Not that kind." She replied firmly. "I was wondering if you could…take me back to Chicago? I have until next Monday off of work, and I really need to find my own place. I have some cash saved so I can get a hotel room for a couple of days…I just have no way to get down there…so…I thought maybe…?" She let her question linger in the air, staring at her toes. She hated asking for favors, but he was the only one she could think of who could help her with this.

He watched her fidgeting. "No problem, when do we leave?"


	6. On the Road Again

_Ok, so a heads up on this chapter. I have no idea how long it takes to get from Point Place to Chicago, so if my timing on the road trip is a little off, bare with me. I hope you enjoy the chapter, and if you do please let me know, thanks!_

**On the Road Again**

**July 5, 1980**

**The Forman House**

Hyde stood idly in the kitchen while he munched on the sandwich Mrs. Forman had just made for him. He waited patiently for Jackie, thinking that a road trip, with just the two of them was either going to be very uncomfortable or very interesting. Probably both.

"Son of a-" he heard Jackie curse, followed by a loud thump from the living room, so he hurried in to investigate, and couldn't help but chuckle at the sight that met him.

Jackie sat, in a quite unladylike position at the bottom of the stairs. The large suitcase Kelso had left at the house the night before had toppled on top of her. She glanced incredulously in Hyde's direction,

"You know, you _could_ help me here!" He grudgingly walked over, slung her suitcase over his shoulder and offered his free hand to help her up. Once she was back on her feet, he tossed the suitcase back into her arms, to which she replied "Umph!"

"Come on, I have to do some stuff before we can blow this town." With that he headed out to the Camino, not waiting to see if she was behind him.

**July 5, 1980**

**Grooves**

Randy was standing behind the counter of the record store when Jackie and Hyde arrived.

"Hey, Randy, how's it going, man?" Hyde greeted his employee. Randy looked up, a note of surprise on his face.

"Hi Hyde. I thought you had today off? Isn't Amy coming in? Hey Jackie, how are you!" Randy's greeting was very enthusiastic, and Hyde moved in front of Jackie, to block her from Randy's view. This did nothing to dissuade Jackie, however. She bounced around Hyde and gave Randy a hug.

"I'm really good, but I miss every one." She shrugged. She noticed that Randy wasn't looking at her face, he was staring down, and she followed his line of vision to the large bruise on her wrist. When he met her eyes, she saw a question there, but Hyde, seeming to sense how the conversation was about to turn spoke to Randy once more.

"I'm going to need you to cover the store for about a week, man. I'm going to Chicago, with Jackie." At these last words, he reached around, grabbing Jackie's elbow, and pulled her back to his own side, and away from Randy. It was becoming apparent that Jackie's sudden return had excited a very new interest in Randy and Hyde had no desire to see his friends act out some sickening romance. Because she was after all, just his friend, right?

Randy looked to Hyde nodding that this would be fine. "Ya, I think me and Amy can totally handle everything. Don't worry about it man…so are you two like…you know back together…?" Hyde threw him a last withering glance, then pulled Jackie out of the store and away from his lecherous employee.

**July 5, 1980**

**Hyde's El Camino**

Jackie sat in the passenger seat, absently staring out her window. Hyde was tapping his fingers on the steering wheel in time to his Led Zeppelin tape. He wasn't sure how to start a conversation with the small girl beside him, and supposed that if she wanted to talk to him she would.

He couldn't stop thinking about Randy. Well it wasn't technically Randy that was bothering him. It was the way he had looked at _her._ Hyde still thought of Jackie as his girl…it didn't matter that he had given up that right a long time ago, he felt possessive of her and jealous of any man who looked at her. The recent months she had spent with Kelso had been a slow torture for him.

_Kelso sat in the lawn chair, Jackie perched on his lap. She dropped feather light kisses all over his face, while he laughed. He wrapped both arms around her pulling her closer to him. She whispered something in his ear, and he wrapped his fingers in her hair, pulling her to him for a deep kiss, which she returned._

_Hyde sat in his chair, staring at her from behind his glasses. It was pure agony to watch the two of them this way. He couldn't see the expression on Jackie's face, but he could clearly read the desire, and the need written all over his friend Kelso's. When the two of them finally came up for air, it was all Hyde could do not to breathe a sigh of relief. He wasn't supposed to care. She meant nothing to him. He didn't care. _

_But as the two stood up, he couldn't help but watch her. When she turned in his direction, he was startled by the look on her face. Not the hazy lust he knew so well, and not the satisfied happiness he had once been used to seeing. She looked…resigned and… sad. In that moment, he knew that she wasn't in love with Kelso. That whatever she felt for Kelso was a love more akin to friendship, and that she had settled for that, rather than try to find the passion she had once had with Hyde. Maybe because she was afraid of what they had shared. He wasn't sure what that meant, but it didn't comfort him at all._

_More than that was the idea that she had settled for Kelso, who Hyde felt didn't deserve her at all. It killed him every time he saw the two of them doing something as innocent as holding hands. He knew it was childish and unfounded. He had refused to give Jackie a chance. He had chosen Vegas and eventually Sam. But no one knew Jackie like he did. No matter who loved her, who held her, who kissed her, who touched her, he, Hyde would always own her heart. It wasn't something neither of them had control over. He had tried to stop loving her, had attempted to move on. But they belonged to each other. After they had cleared the air, and spent that night together, though, he had realized that no matter where he went in his life, his love for Jackie would be his constant companion._

_Now he began to feel that her love him would be hers._

Jackie turned to Hyde, figuring some one had to start up a conversation, but just as she opened her mouth the car began making odd chugging noises. Hyde looked concerned, and when the engine stalled, he rolled the car off to the side of the road. Both of them hopped out of the car, and Jackie had the hood popped before Hyde had reached the front end of his El Camino. He heard her sigh at what she saw there, and despite this dismal portent, he smiled. It always impressed him that she knew cars so well.

"It needs to go the shop, Steven. We're going to have to call a tow truck." Hyde looked at her incredulously, before bumping her out of the way with his hip so he could lean over the car himself. Immediately he saw that she was right. It was already dark, however, and he didn't like the idea of the two of them walking to the nearest gas station in the pitch black.

"We'll sleep in the car tonight, and get some help tomorrow, ok?" She nodded her assent, and walked back to her side of the car. He climbed in next to her. Glancing over, he noticed her arms were dotted with goose bumps. "You cold?" At her second nod, he held out his arm and she scooted closer to him on the seat, finally snuggling into his warm side. "Better?" He asked quietly. She looked up at him with her mismatched eyes and smiled.

"Much."

**July 6, 1980**

**Hyde's El Camino**

Hyde was jerked from a sound sleep by the sound of tapping on the window. He confusedly looked around, before he remembered where he was. The car. His arm was still wrapped around Jackie, and he happily saw that her head was nuzzled into his shoulder. The tapping started again. Hyde glanced out the window and saw that a man was standing out side the car. He instinctively pulled Jackie closer to his side. He held up a single finger, indicating that he would need a minute before talking to the man out side the car.

"Jacks…baby, you need to wake up." Gently he shook her, and finally she turned her sleepy eyes in his direction. "Hey some one is out side the car…I'm going to roll down the window and talk to him, I don't want you to say anything ok?" She started to sputter and protest, but he put a calloused finger over he lips to stop her from speaking. "Trust me ok, I just don't want you drawing attention to yourself in front of a strange man." Once he saw understanding surface in her eyes he turned from her and rolled the window down a crack, saying to the man outside, "Can I help you?"

**2 Hours Later**

The man outside the car had turned out to be the owner of a near by auto shop. He had used his tow truck to bring Hyde's El Camino to his shop. For the last couple of hours the two men had been working under the hood of the car. After they both determined that it would take at least two days to get the part to fix the problem, Jackie pushed the seasoned mechanic and her ex boyfriend out of the way. After giving a few directions to one of the assistant mechanics, Tom, she had easily diagnosed the problem as a quick fix. Tom assured her that the car should be ready in about an hour. He loaned the two of them his car, and sent them to a near by diner to grab some lunch.

"I'll have a cheese burger, fries, and a cherry soda please." Jackie told the waitress sweetly. After the waitress walked away Hyde contemplated her with a mixture of respect and disbelief. "What?" She asked feigning innocence.

"You know what. What you did back there, I'm pretty sure you're one of the most amazing women I know." She just grinned.

"Ya, I know." She gloated. Before he could give her any more compliments, however, the waitress put their lunch on the table. Hyde began eating his own burger. Before he had devoured even half of it, however, he glanced up to see that Jackie was polishing off her own.

"Wow, I guess you were hungry!" She smiled, a big toothy grin in response and he couldn't help but chuckle. She quietly finished off her fries as he finished the rest of his lunch. "So, I guess we should get back to the shop, the car is probably ready to go."

**4 Hours Later**

Hyde pulled up outside of a small motel on the outskirts of Chicago. Jackie threw him an exhausted look. She was tired of traveling, and was excited to sleep in a bed tonight, rather than a car. She got out of the car, and walked to the office to get them a room. Pressing the bell, she called out into the depths of the office, while Hyde stood in the doorway watching her.

"Excuse me, is any one here?" A tired looking woman came out of the back room, and looked at Jackie over her glasses.

"Hello young lady, how may help you?" Jackie began explaining that they would need two rooms for the week, but before she could finish the proprietor cut her off. "I'm sorry sweetie, there is only one room available for the week. It's a very busy time for us right now." Jack tossed an uneasy glance in Hyde's direction.

"I'm sorry, but we really, really need two very _separate_ rooms." Jackie insisted, but before the woman could provide an answer to this demand, Hyde stepped forward pressing a hand to the small of Jackie's back.

"One room will be fine, Mrs…" she smiled widely at him.

"Corning. Mrs. Corning, should I get the key?"

"Does the room have two beds?" When she nodded in response he turned to Jackie. "There you go doll, nothing to worry about at all, you'll be perfectly safe in your own little bed, Sister Jackie." She glared at him, but wrote a check for the room, and took the key from Mrs. Corning. Hyde walked to the car and grabbed their two suitcases and met her at the door to their room. Jackie unlocked the door, and the two of them made their way into the room.


	7. In Good Time

_I know it's been a while, and I'm sorry. I haven't abandoned either of my stories, I have just had very limited internet access lately. I own nothing._

**In Good Time**

**July 6, 1980**

**The Lonely Traveler Motel**

Hyde lounged lazily on the bed he had claimed, watching the black and white tv that rested on the dresser against the far wall. Jackie had finished unpacking and putting away all of her things, and then had gone in search of a newspaper to see what kind of apartments she could find available to rent.

Secretly he felt the whole apartment search was stupid. She should just move back to Point Place, so that she could be near the people that loved her. She had tried the big city thing; she had gotten a job, and proven to them all that she was more than capable. He was ready for her to be back in Point Place. He missed seeing her every day.

Jackie came back in the room, bearing a phone book and a newspaper. She tossed the phone book on Hyde's bed, before plopping down on her own.

"What's this?" He asked her, pointing to the phone book next to him.

"It's this new thing they have in Chicago now, we call it a phone book." She replied bitingly. He sighed.

"I meant, why is this _phone book_ on _my_ bed?"

"I figured you could go through the yellow pages and find us some place to have dinner." He couldn't really think of a reason why this wouldn't be a good idea, and so didn't argue with her. He began flipping through the restaurant pages, hoping to find a burger joint in close proximity to their hotel. After a few minutes, he noticed Jackie intently reading the paper she had brought in. "Find any thing good?" He hoped his voice sounded casual and not nervous.

"There are some interesting prospects. I guess we wont really know until we go look, but one place is close to work, so that's good."

"Well there's a bar not too far from here that serves dinner, so why don't we go check that out, and we can worry about where you're going to shack up later."

"Sounds good." She said and followed him to the car.

**2 Hours Later**

**Happy's Bar and Grill**

Hyde watched in fascination as Jackie devoured her second bacon cheeseburger. The tiny brunette never ceased to amaze him. Though he had had a few beers, he was nowhere near as drunk as she was. She was giggling hysterically at everything he said, and she was eating like an Ethiopian refugee.

"Steven, aren't you hungry?" She asked him her mouth full of food. He just laughed at her. The waitress came to their table to see if they needed anything else. "I'll have another Cosmo." Jackie instructed the young waitress. Hyde tried not to notice the attractive blonde clearly checking him out. She had been making subtle advances toward him all night, and she now turned to him once again.

"A Cosmo for your girlfriend, and anything for you, hun?" She asked, and he had to admit she was good at getting the information she wanted.

"I'm not his girlfriend." Jackie told her cheeseburger, before finishing the last bit. "He didn't really want me." The waitress looked mildly interested in this, but Hyde told her he would just have water. He contemplated Jackie's telling remark before saying something to her.

"That's not true, and you know it." She looked up at him, her lids heavy from the influence of the alcohol coursing through her veins.

"What are you talking about, Steven?" The blond waitress returned, setting the drinks on the table. She slid a piece of paper toward Hyde and walked away, swinging her hips. He looked down at the paper, it was a phone number. Numbly he wondered why he wasn't even remotely interested in the attractive waitress, who was practically throwing herself at him. But he knew why. It was Jackie, it would always ever only be Jackie for him. "Steven?" She said looking at him questioningly, and he was pulled back to their conversation.

"You said I didn't want you. You were the one who came here…after…well I told you everything, what more is there to say, I thought I made myself pretty clear."

"I don't think I want to talk about this." She stood from the table, and headed for the door. Flustered, Hyde threw some money on the table, and hurried after her. He caught up to her on the street and grabbed her by the arm to slow her progress. This was odd behavior for Jackie. Usually it was _him _that ran out on hard conversations.

"What are you doing?" He asked, slightly out of breath from their rapid departure.

"Nothing, I'm going back to the hotel." She said so quietly he almost couldn't hear her, and he knew immediately that she was crying. He turned her to face him and looked down into her damp face.

"You're going the wrong way." He said, wiping the tears from her cheeks. "Jacks…why are you crying?"

"Because…because everything is so messed up." She hiccupped, and he briefly thought how incredibly beautiful she was. "Because, Michael used to be my best friend, and now everything between us is bad." This statement disquieted him. Why the hell did she care what Kelso did, especially after how he had treated her. "Because I am homeless, which is really not a part of my grand life plan." Hyde laughed at this, picturing Jackie living in a cardboard box. "And because…sometimes I feel like I love you so much…I just can't breathe." These words hit him like a fist in the stomach, and he instinctively wrapped her in his arms, pulling her as close to him as possible.

"Jackie…you know I love you. I told you how I felt, and you said you needed to be here, so you're here. And you dated that ass, and I never said anything…I just waited. I don't know what you want from me anymore." She looked up at him, her mismatched eyes filling with tears.

"I just feel like nothing makes sense any more. But I really like my job. I like having something that is mine…that I earned, not just from my looks, but through hard work and talent. It's nice to be able to prove to myself that I have what it takes to make it on my own, and I just can't walk away from that. When I worked at the salon, and after you married Sam, all I could think was that if I had a career, I would have something to define me, something I had created on my own, and now I have that, and I'm not giving up on it." She sighed. He could tell she was exhausted, her body sagging gently against his. He put an arm around her, lending her his own strength.

"Come on, doll. It will all seem better soon." And he led her back to the hotel room, where they both settled in their respective beds for a night of restless sleep.

**July 7, 1980**

**9:00 a.m.**

**The Lonely Traveler Motel**

Hyde rolled over with a groan to check the time on the clock, but noticed something else instead. Jackie, lying stark naked in her bed with her sheet draped loosely over her tiny frame. He could only assume that she had tossed off her pajamas in her drunken haze sometime after he had helped her into bed last night.

She stirred in her sleep, and he recognized the signs that she was waking up. He knew they had a long day ahead of them, and he wasn't exactly thrilled about finding her a place to live hundreds of miles away, but he would do it for her. He would do anything for her. She turned to face him and opened her green eye.

"Morning sunshine." He said with a smile. She gave him a sleepy grin, and went to sit up when she realized she was naked.

"Steven!" She screeched.

"No, I mean I didn't…_we_ didn't. I think you just took off your clothes while you were sleeping." Her face was now bright red, and he reveled in her discomfort.

"Oh." She said quietly, trying to cover herself in the sheet.

"It's not like you've got anything hidden under there I haven't seen before, you know." He said playfully, but she just glared at him and threw herself back against the pillows.

"That's not the point." They both remained in their respective beds, absently staring at the ceiling, until he spoke.

"Jackie…I just wanted to tell you that, you know, what you said last night, about work…your job…I can respect that. I mean, I understand. I feel that way about Grooves…and I just wanted to say that I'm really proud of you." He glanced in her direction and saw a single tear course down her cheek.

"Thank you, Steven. That means a lot."


	8. Moving on Up

_To every one that is still actually reading this, I'm extremely sorry for the delay. I've been working 50+hours a week, and just haven't had the time to think of anything creative at all. So I hope you guys like this chapter, I was pretty pleased with it. Let me know what you think._

**Movin' on Up**

Jackie pulled down the visor in front of her and checked her reflection for what must have been the hundredth time. She sighed. Also for the hundredth time. Hyde had never in his life hit a woman, but Jackie was seriously pushing him to break that record.

"Jackie." He said it quietly but firmly. She knew she was annoying him, he knew she knew it.

"I'm sorry, Steven. I just wish this ugly cut would go away. It doesn't cover up very well, and it makes me feel so ugly." He sighed in frustration.

"Jackie, you are not ugly. And the cut will heal. But it's kind of like when you're waiting for something to happen, and you keep watching the clock, and because you're watching the time it seems to move slower. That's how the cut is going to be. You may have a lot of will power, but even you can't force you're face to heal. Just be patient." However, he knew it was a hopeless cause. Jackie didn't know the meaning of the word patient, let alone how to act that way.

"Fine." She said flipping the visor back up. But less than two minutes later she was at it again, and he had to bite his lips to keep from screaming in frustration.

Finally they arrived at the apartment complex. Jackie hopped out of the car, and headed for the rental office, with Hyde trailing closely behind her.

At the desk stood a very stern looking older man, who seemed to disapprove very much of Jackie's bouncing up and down in his office.

"May I help you, young lady?" He asked her with an air of some one who is very, very busy.

"Oh! Yes, well I read your add in the paper, for the one bedroom? And I was wondering if maybe I could see it?" The man once again tossed her a withering glance, but went to find the key. When he returned he handed it to her a bit reluctantly.

"It's in complex G. That's right next to I and H. The apartment is number 6 on the second floor. Please return the key once you are finished." Jackie was totally oblivious the subtle insult to her intelligence that the man had dropped in to his statement, which Hyde found particularly amusing considering she was the queen of backhanded compliments.

Once again he found himself following her. The complex was actually fairly nice, especially for a place in the city. It had lots of trees planted around, and a large park in the middle of the buildings. It looked as though several of the residents were walking their dogs. Hyde figured it looked like a pretty safe place, which made him more inclined to urge Jackie to live here.

Inside the apartment, Jackie was in raptures. It opened on to a fairly good-sized living room, which had a fireplace; there was a breakfast bar separating the living room and kitchen, which was a good size for an apartment. All the appliances looked up to date, and just to the side of the kitchen sat a sunroom, ideal for a dining set. Just off the living room was the bedroom, and next to that door was the door to the bathroom. The bathroom, Jackie determined, would be plenty big enough for all of her beauty products. There was a washer and dryer in a closet next to the bathroom. After finding the walk in closet in the large bedroom, Jackie was sold. This was definitely the place for her.

"What do you think, Steven?" She asked, after she had given the place a twice and third over.

"It's really nice Jacks. And it looks like you can have a pet if you want, so you'll have some one waiting at home for you. I think you should take it." He hoped he sounded supportive.

"Really?" She looked around one last time. "Ok let's go. I want to get this figured out today. Hopefully we can move out of the hotel tomorrow." Hyde nodded and followed her back down the stairs. By the time they reached the rental office, Jackie already had her checkbook out. The proprietor, who they learned was called Mr. Bellkin, informed them that they were allowed to paint, and that Jackie would be allowed no more than two pets in her apartment.

Jackie wrote the check, was given the key to number G6, and the two of them headed back to the car.

"What now, doll?" Hyde asked as he started the engine.

"I'm hungry. And I have to go to Michaels to get all my stuff. And I guess I need to find some furniture…and well pretty much everything else a person needs for their home. I can't believe I have my own apartment." She threw a nervous glance in Hyde's direction. "So…do you think…could you stay and help me with all of this?" Hyde gave her a reassuring pat on the knee.

"I'm here for what ever you need."

**Michael Kelso's Apartment**

**1 hour later**

Jackie stood on the sidewalk, looking up at the building she had called home for a time. It seemed so surreal to her that once again she was right back where she had started with Michael. It was a mistake to ever become romantically involved with him again. It just wasn't ever going to work between them. She glanced at the man standing next to her. He was more handsome than ever. It still surprised her how much she loved him. Before meeting Steven, she had never known that it was possible to love some one so much.

"Are you ready?" He asked her, disturbing her thoughts. She jumped.

"Yes…I think I am." He seemed to understand that this was something she was finding very hard to face. He reached out and took her small hand in his larger one, and gave it a squeeze.

"It's going to be just fine, I'm right here." She smiled up at him gratefully, then led him into the building.

Kelso opened the door to them, looking slightly disheveled. "Um…hey…guys." He said, clearly uncertain of how to approach anything that even resembled conversation with the two people in front of him.

Jackie stepped forward, ready to be the first to make peace, and get them headed down the road to reconciliation. She reached up on tiptoe and kissed Kelso on the cheek. Hyde convulsively clenched his fist, but controlled himself, waiting to see Kelso's response to Jackie's nearness. Kelso hesitantly wrapped her in a friendly hug, and when Jackie pulled away from him she was smiling. Hyde relaxed.

"Michael, Steven and I are here to pick up my things." Kelso looked as though he would like to argue with this, but stepped back into the apartment, opening his door wide in welcome.

"Ya…of course. Come in." Hyde followed Jackie over the threshold. He and Kelso sat on the couch enjoying an awkward silence as Jackie bustled around, packing things into the cardboard boxes she and Hyde had brought with them. Every once and a while she would give a command to one of the two men, but other than that she left them to themselves.

Hyde was having a very hard time forgiving Kelso for what had transpired between him and Jackie the previous weekend. He and Kelso had been friends since they were kids. He would have been able to forgive Kelso for almost anything. But all bets were off when it came to Jackie. Despite the fact that he would barely admit it to even himself, he loved her. He, Steven Hyde, had never, ever truly loved many people. Sure he cared about quite a few of them, but he had never had real parents. He loved the Formans, and he loved Eric, as a brother, of course.

Jackie was different. He was _in_ love with Jackie, he felt sure now that a part of him had always and would always be in love with her, and because of this he was extremely protective of her. A part of him had wanted to kill Kelso the night Jackie had showed up at his house, covered in bruises and bleeding, because of him. Because of Kelso. Finally, Hyde was able to control his emotions enough to speak to the friend sitting next to him. He waited until Jackie had left the apartment to carry one of her boxes down stairs.

Standing he turned to Kelso. "Look man, I want talk to you. You're one of my best friends, but so help me, if you ever so much as lay a violent finger on my girl again, I will kill you. I'm not speaking figuratively either. I will murder your ass and bury you in the desert in Nevada. I scoped out some good spots on my way back from Vegas." Kelso, short of throwing up the defensive comeback that Hyde had come to expect from him looked truly filled with remorse.

"I'm sorry." He said hanging his head. "I'm really, really sorry." Hyde sat back down on the couch waiting for Kelso to say something more. "I've stopped drinking. I really have. And I've been talking to Brooke, and Betsy. I'm going to go visit them sometime soon. I feel so bad about everything with Jackie, I was upset about my life, and instead of trying to fix the problems, I took it out on one of the best girls I've ever known, and I can't forgive myself for that."

For the first time ever, Hyde felt the urge to hug his goofy friend. Instead he hit him on the back. "You're a good guy Kelso. You just made a mistake. Just don't do it again, man." Kelso smiled at him, recognizing the forgiveness his friend was offering.

"Thanks man. Oh, and I'm so going to tell every one that you looove Jackie!"

Upon her return to the apartment, Jackie was welcomed by the sight of two of her oldest friends, and the only two men she had ever loved, wrestling on the ground, as one cried out, "Damn, Hyde, that was my eye!" She smiled and was so relieved; she didn't even demand that they carry all of her things to the car.


End file.
